dc_extended_universefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Fichier:KRYPTON Teaser Trailer SYFY
Description Set two generations before the destruction of the legendary Man of Steel’s home planet, Krypton follows Superman’s grandfather (Cameron Cuffe, The Halcyon) — whose House of El was ostracized and shamed — as he fights to redeem his family’s honor and save his beloved world from chaos. Krypton premieres in 2018 on SYFY. Subscribe To SYFY ►► http://po.st/SYFYsub More about Krypton: Based on DC characters, Krypton is executive produced by David S. Goyer (Man of Steel, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Dark Knight trilogy). Damian Kindler (Sleepy Hollow) will serve as executive producer and showrunner. Watch more SYFY shows: Watch The Expanse ►► http://po.st/WatchMoreTheExpanse Hundreds of years in the future, humans have colonized the solar system. Earth, Mars and the Belt are now on the brink of war. And all it will take is a single spark. Watch 12 Monkeys ►► http://po.st/WatchMore12Monkeys Two time travelers, Cole and Cassie, must journey throughout time to prevent the Army of the 12 Monkeys from destroying all reality. Watch Wynonna Earp ►► http://po.st/WatchMoreWynonnaEarp Wynonna Earp follows Wyatt Earp's great granddaughter as she battles demons and other creatures. With her unique abilities, and a posse of dysfunctional allies, she's the only thing that can bring the paranormal to justice. Watch Dark Matter ►► http://po.st/WatchMoreDarkMatter The crew of a derelict spaceship is awakened from stasis with no memories of who they are or how they got on board. Watch Killjoys ►► http://po.st/WatchMoreKilljoys Killjoys follows a fun-loving, hard living trio of interplanetary bounty hunters sworn to remain impartial as they chase deadly warrants throughout the Quad, a distant system on the brink of a bloody, multiplanetary class war. Watch Face Off ►► http://po.st/WatchMoreFaceOff In this competition/elimination series, special effects make-up artists participate in elaborate challenges for a grand prize and the honor of being Hollywood's next great effects artist. Watch Z Nation ►► http://po.st/WatchMoreZNation A group of survivors must cross the country with a possible cure for the zombie apocalypse. The holder of the cure, a zombie-human hybrid named Murphy, may not be so cooperative. Watch Blood Drive ►► http://po.st/WatchMoreBloodDrive Los Angeles 1999 - The Future: where water is a scarce as oil, and climate change keeps the temperature at a cool 115 in the shade. It’s a place where crime is so rampant that only the worst violence is punished, and where Arthur Bailey — the city’s last good cop — runs afoul of the dirtiest and meanest underground car rally in the world, Blood Drive. Watch The Magicians ►► http://po.st/WatchMoreTheMagicians Based upon Lev Grossman's best-selling books, The Magicians centers around Brakebills University, a secret institution specializing in magic. There, amidst an unorthodox education of spellcasting, a group of twenty-something friends soon discover that a magical fantasy world they read about as children is all too real— and poses grave danger to humanity. About SYFY: It doesn’t matter if you’re into space outlaws, exiled dragon queens, or survivors of the zombie apocalypse. If you love it, you’re one of us. Get more SYFY exclusive content: Visit SYFY.com ►► http://bit.ly/VisitSYFY Find SYFY on Facebook ►► http://bit.ly/LikeSYFY Follow SYFY on Twitter ►► http://bit.ly/FollowSYFY Follow SYFY on Google ►► http://bit.ly/PlusSYFY Follow SYFY on Instagram ►► http://bit.ly/InstaSYFY Follow SYFY on Tumblr ►► http://bit.ly/TumblrSYFY About SYFY WIRE: SYFY WIRE is a fan-first genre news and editorial destination dedicated to covering science fiction and nerd culture across TV, Film, Books, Comics, space and technology with up-to-the-minute news, in-depth analysis and content that drives conversation and debate. Get SYFY WIRE exclusive content: Watch SYFY WIRE on YouTube ►► https://www.youtube.com/c/SYFYWIRE Subscribe to SYFY on YouTube ►► http://po.st/SubscribeToSYFYWIRE Visit SYFYWIRE.com ►► po.st/SYFYWIRE Find SYFYWIRE on Facebook ►► po.st/LikeSYFYWIRE Follow SYFYWIRE on Twitter ►► po.st/FollowSYFYWIRE KRYPTON | Teaser Trailer | SYFY https://www.youtube.com/c/SYFY Catégorie:Vidéos